


Like One of Your Dragon-Rescuing Girls

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Artist Peter Hale, Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had never been never any reason for Stiles to suspect Nathaniel Williams was Peter Hale. There was no pun on the name; there were no sneaky clues hidden inside. When Stiles rearranged the letters, they did not spell out I AM PETER HALE, EVIL WEREWOLF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of Your Dragon-Rescuing Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Title's a terrible play on "draw me like one of your French girls". 
> 
> This... is not really a proper fic. It's got like barely any dialogue. But fuck, I started it in May and never figured out how to make it into something better, so here it is, in all its ridiculousness.

Whenever anyone asked, Stiles always said he wanted to be Batman. It wasn't even a lie; Batman was awesome, and as cool as Iron Man was, Stiles was DC all the way. By blood—because it had only been after she'd died that Stiles had inherited Claudia's comic book collection—and by choice, because really, there was no other path as cool. But also, he knew that no one would recognize characters from a long-abandoned webcomic. That was, until a couple months after Peter Hale came back to life.

 _There must not have been time for drawing in between murdering people,_ Stiles thought with something like panic as he stared at the website that hosted the webcomic. Not real panic, because by now, he knew what it felt to be so scared he couldn't even remember how to breathe. This wasn't even all that bad by comparison.

Stiles was long past pretending he wasn't a bit obsessed with Et Tu, a webcomic that had run for three years until one day six years ago, a niece of the artist had posted that the artist had gone into a coma. He'd been too young to be around back when the artist had been active, but later, when he'd found it, he'd read through the entire thing in thirty-six hours without sleeping with a ferocity previously only given to chronicling his family history and writing one great essay on the sex life of Alexander the Great.

And then he'd read it again. And again.

It was a fantasy webcomic about survival in the face of adversity and making terrible decisions and having to live with them and maybe, a little, totally intense homoerotic tension between the female lead's two male best friends.

Stiles was about 80% certain he wasn't imagining it. But even if he was, he was in good company. The fandom was about a hundred members strong, with more coming and going and writing about coming. Most shipped either Susan/Kli, Kli/Brian, or Susan/Kli/Brian. Stiles shipped it all.

But the fact that Stiles had written approximately 30% of fanfiction in the fandom wasn't the important part, nor was it that he was the founder of the kinkmeme, nor that he and the creator of the series' biggest fansite had an intense, long-lasting rivalry. It was that, five years, four months, and three days after the last post on the site, a new one appeared.

The first thing he'd noticed was the website had suddenly lost its early 2000s design, opting for a sleeker, more polished style. He'd felt stupidly bereft at his cursor no longer being a witch's hat, Stiles' mind had raced for answers. Had someone bought the site? After the artist had gone into a coma, his niece had promised to continue its upkeep, and she'd kept her word for years. There were hundreds of comments on her post. Most wishing him well, some trying to strong arm Laura (#318th popular girl's name and a total coincidence, Stiles had been sure of it) into finding someone to continue the comic.

And then his eyes had been drawn to the newest post on the page. No longer was it a message from Williams' sister. A new one had replaced it.

 _Hello, minions,_ the man had begun, and it would've been alright, except the man had added a photo of himself smirking at the camera captioned, _Comas really do a wonder on the skin._

And the man in the photo was none other than Peter Hale, looking as damnedly attractive as ever in a white button-up with the first two undone.

Stiles' mind had momentarily quit on him before sliding into utter shock.

There had never been any reason for Stiles to suspect Nathaniel Williams was Peter Hale. There was no pun on the name; there were no sneaky clues hidden inside. When Stiles rearranged the letters, they did not spell out I AM PETER HALE, EVIL WEREWOLF. Williams' writing never touched on werewolves and murderous assholes and the fact that its author was a creep. A bit of an asshole and completely full of himself, sure, but not to Peter's level.

 _Oh my god,_ Stiles thought.

He took a peek at the first page of the webcomic's update.

He ended up reading the whole chapter.

It was great.

It was horrifying, how much Stiles' enjoyment of the webcomic hadn't been quelled by knowing who its creator was. And it was definitely Peter. Even if the photo had only been a very similar-looking man, there was a postscript that solidified the connection in Stiles' mind. _I used to be much better_ , it read. There was a paragraph complaining about how all of his art supplies had been ruined in the fire, and how his plot document had barely survived, and how it was a bitch to relearn to draw after years of not being able to move his hands.

 _Oh my fucking god,_ Stiles thought.

He had to tell Scott.

How did Peter even have access to a computer with modern image editing software? He'd been dead only a few months before, and as far as Stiles was concerned, Peter wasn't the type to get a job.

He totally had to tell Scott.

One phone call later, a disturbed Scott said, "But... what are we supposed to _do_ with this?"

"I don't know. Delete all my fanfiction, I guess."

" _What_?"

"Look it's not my fault I'm obsessed with his brain. It happened way before I found out who Nathaniel Williams really was."

Scott made a whimpering sound. "I know. I read it too. And I _liked_ it. Dammit."

"Yeah, the arc where Kli finds his biological dad? Like, fuck."

"I know," Scott replied. "I mean, we don't have to do anything. It's not like it has anything to do with what's going on. It's just... his form of stress-relief. Stress-relief helps with not being a psychopath, right?"

"Right. If this is what it takes to keep him from going on another killing spree, we can pitch in for his art supplies."

"Speak for yourself, you don't even have a job."

"You have no moral high ground at all. I bet you're going straight to the site to read the update," Stiles accused, laughing at his friend. Even after the werewolf thing, and Allison, and the pack, he knew his best friend way too well.

"I'm already on the second page," Scott groaned, and hung up.

Scott texted him throughout the reading and Stiles went along with him, rereading the chapter. From the perspective of a fan, he was in heaven. From the perspective of a rational human being, well, Stiles had never been all that great at being rational.

After hesitating for almost a full minute, Stiles clicked into the comment form.

Name: Stiles  
Email (optional): notgivingyouanotherwaytobeacreep@fuckyou.gov  
Comment: It's just as fantastic as the rest. Welcome back.

It only took a couple minutes for Peter to reply.

_Are you stalking me?_

And then, a minute later, Peter added, _Actually never mind. I found six fan letters from you. My, your grammar in middle school was terrible._

 _Fuck you,_ Stiles wrote back.

And then, when his cell phone began to ring, he couldn't help but grin. Peter was an asshole, but he hadn't been all that bad the past couple months. He was going to tell him off. And then... well, he had a couple things to say about the webcomic's current arc. Like the fact that one character was only a buzzcut and a couple letters away from being Stiles.

Stiles pressed down to accept Peter's call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
